1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the security of information stored on magnetic memory storage media from unauthorized use, specifically a device to permanently prevent the unauthorized access to information stored in memory by said media. The invention is a device for scrambling the information stored by magnetic memory storage media and rendering the information stored by said media inaccessible. The portable device provides a passage through which a magnetic memory storage medium passes in such proximity to other magnetic material so that the magnetically sensitive components of the memory storage medium are disordered by the force of the magnetic field emanating from the other magnetic material.
1. Background Information
Magnetic memory storage media, commonly and hereinafer referred to as diskettes, are typically used as vehicles to transfer information from one computer system internal memory storage drive to another computer system internal memory storage drive. Once the transfer of information from a diskette onto the second computer system internal storage device is completed, the information remains stored on the diskette. Diskettes are also typically used to store information copied from an internal memory storage drive in order to back-up the information in the event the information stored internally is lost, destroyed or otherwise rendered inaccessible. In either event, the information stored on the diskette can be either casually or intentionally accessed by unauthorized persons. The information can be accessed from the diskette with or without the use of the underlying control program or a program converter. Therefore, when an information transfer to or from a computer system internal memory storage drive by diskette is completed, or before any diskette storing confidential information is disposed, the information stored on the diskette needs to be rendered inaccessible for security reasons before the diskette is either lost, misappropriated, or disposed which would leave the information on the diskette accessible either by personnel, the public or other unauthorized parties.
Once information is stored on a magnetic memory storage medium, and the purpose of the storage is completed, the diskette is typically then either transferred, left unattended, or discarded with minimal or no security measures taken to guard the stored information against unauthorized access to the stored information. Examples of existing security measures for information on diskettes include limited access to the area of the physical storage of the diskette, and physical destruction of the diskette. Customarily, no security precautions are taken prior to further handling or disposal of diskettes.
Another perceived security option to supposedly protect information on diskettes is deleting information files on diskettes by computer system control programs. However, such action demands interruption of work, insertion of the diskette into the computer system, selection of control programs, selection of information storage files, engagement of the diskette drive mechanism, then removal of the diskette. Also, these procedures do not "clean" the memory storage sectors on a diskette but only mark them as being unused. The supposedly deleted information files can be reconstructed or rejuvenated by other computer system control programs.
These security lapses are solved by the invention.